Iam a muslim
by LoVeSgJb
Summary: There is a new girl in school, her name is Sam Puckett and she's a muslim. She doesn't get some respect of the students there. Freddie helps her and well...there gonna be problems. BAD at summarys and this is my first fanfic. SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**hey, this is my first fanfic! so go please easy on me and I'm from Morocco but I live in Belgium. I'm sorry if my English is bad! My idea àof this story is totally out of character. Sam is here a MUSLIM so if you have problems with it and you want me to change her just SAY IT! I'm not against it! You guys say if I have to continue it! Thankss, enjoy! :)**

(FREDDIE's POV)

I'm Freddie Benson and I'm one of the most popular here at Ridgeway. I'm also like a nerd but the people here respect me. I'm friends with Carly Shay, she is my best friend since forever, even before I was popular. I'm also a "tech geek", a tech producer of a popular webshow "iCarly". Me and Carly do it together, it's really fun. I had a huge crush on Carly and we went out for 2 years but it didn't turn out well, so we broke up. We're still friends, but my crush is looonng over and I think I wasn't even really in love with her. I had other dates, but they didn't turn out...Valerie just used me and other girls just wanted to go out with because I was ( and am) popular. I'm still looking for "the one".  
I was standing at the lockers when Pete came to me.

"Hey dude" he said to me.  
"Hey, you ready for gym, it starts in about an hour"  
"yeah, yeah, I just came to say that there will be a new girl here"  
"A new girl, of our age?" I asked  
"Yeah and I heard that she is a muslim" he said.  
"Well, that's something new..."  
"Yeah, well, gotta go, later"  
" Oke, later dude"

Then Carly came towards me.

"Hey Freddie, did you hear that there will be a new girl, a muslim?"  
"Yeah I heard, Pete just told me"  
"I hope she's nice and I really hope that she's not gonna be bullied"  
"Why would she be bullied?"  
"Well, she will be the only muslim in this school and there are racists here" She said.  
"No, I'm sure she'll be fine"  
"Let's hope" She said.

The schoolbell rung, we went to our next class, French.

Fifteen minutes later Principel Franklin came to our class.

"Hello class, I'm here to introduce you to a new girl, Samantha Puckett. Now, I know that she doesn't have a marocain name, but she is a muslim so I hope you guys will be nice to her."  
The girl came into the clas and she wore a pair of trousers, a pull and a headkerchief.

(SAM's POV)

OMG, I'm going to this new school, Ridgeway, I hope they will be nice to me cuz I'm the only muslim there... I enterd the French classroom. Lucky I can speak French, so that would be not so difficult. What would be difficult s to make new friends. I moved to Seattle because my dad has a better ob here. My mother died in a car accident when I was 7 years old. I miss her...

"Hello I'm Sam Puckett"  
"Hello, just take a seat next to Freddie" the teacher said to me. I nodded and sat next to that boy. Well, he looks handsome if you tell me.  
" Aujourd'hui nous allons lire le nouveau vocabulaire" The teacher said.( today, we're going to read the vocabulary)  
" Oh, ca, c'est facile, mademoiselle". I said. Everyone had there eyes on me. Yes, I speak French! ( ah, well that's easy, miss)  
"Ah, tu parles francais à la maison?" She asked me.( do you speak french at home?)  
" Ben oui, je parle 3 langues: le francais, l'americain et l'Arabe." I said, proud of myself. ( of course, I speak 3 languages: French, Americain English and Arabic)  
"Ah, ben, c'est très bien Samantha!" ( ah, that's really good, Samantha)  
"Merci et c'est Sam" I said to her. She went on with her lesson and everybody pretend like nothing happend. (thanks and it's Sam)

After class I went to my new locker when 2 guys came towards me...

**Well I hope you guys like it so far, review and tell what ya think. Ya hate, ya like? Should I keep going? Is that muslim thing good? LET ME KNOW!**


	2. Sam and Freddie

**Thanks for the reviews, but this time I want at least 5 reviews. The more reviews, the quiker you gonna get new chapters! Tell me what ya think of this new chapter! Enjoy!**

(SAM's POV)

Two guys came towards me and honestly, I don't have a good feeling about this.

"You're the new girl, Samantha right?" the one said.

"It's Sam and what's your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Pete, and this is my friend Jonah" he said.

"Hey, baby, you know that a headkerchief is not allowed in this school, do you?" Jonah said.

"N-no, I didn't" I stutterd. "What do you want from me? This is just my first day so please leave me alone!" I said.

" Oh but baby, we don't wanna hurt you and think positive, this is the time to make new friends." Pete said to me.

"One, stop calling me baby and two: I don't wanna be friends with you!" I said angry.

"You will not talk to us that way and to prove that a headkerchief is not allowed…" Jonah said. Jonah took my two arms and took them behind my back. It really hurts and I-I'm scared. Then Pete tried to rip my headkerchief off but I hurt him with my foot.

"You bitch!" Pete said. He punched me in the stomach. He punched and hit me in the face and I screamed. He almost riped my headkerchief off until he layed on the ground, hurt.

(FREDDIE's POV)

That new girl, Samantha, I wanna know her better, she seemed nice to me and a little shy too. But damn, she can speak good French, maybe I'll ask her to tutor me and at the same time we can get to know each other. When I went to my locker I heard a girl scream. I went where the sound came from and when I was there, I just coulden't believe my eyes! That new girl, Samantha, was getting hit by…PETE AND JONAH? I know them for a long time but I didn't know they hit girls! I've gotta do something. I run towards them and hit Pete off Samantha and he fell on the ground.

"Dude!" Pete said to me.

"What? Why are you hitting this girl, huh?" I asked, very angry.

" She needs a lesson dude, she was talking to me in an unrespectful tone!" he said. That girl Samantha looked at me, terrified. Then I punched Jonah also off of her and she fell on the ground.

"Leave her alone or else you can get more of me than just a hit!"

"Oke dude, we'll leave her alone"Jonah said, scared.

"Fine, but remember this: you're not annymore our friend!" Pete said to me.

"It doesn't matter, I don't wanna have friends who hit girls anyway!" I said. Then they left to next class. It didn't matter that I'll miss one lesson, I just want to help this helpless girl.

(SAM's POV)

This guy, I think he's name is Freddie, that guy I sat next to him in French class. He helped me, but I still don't trust him one hundred percent. Who knows that this is all a prank to mess with "The New Girl". I helped her up but she still looked scared.

"Are you oke?" he asked me.

"Y-yeah, thanks f-for helping me" I stutterd.

"No problem, I just hate it when guys hit girls, aspecially when the girl is new." He said. Then het took my chin to look at my face so he can see if I have any bruises. I blushed, I never had a "guyfriend" my friends were all girls. And I never had a boyfriend, heck, I didn't have my first kiss yet and I'm seventeen! That's is because my father doesn't want, if I'm at least 18 than I can have one. I never had secertly a boyfriend, no, that will give me guilt. And I wasn't really in love with someone, so it doesn't really matter.

"Well, you have a little bruise on your cheek but it will heel in a couple of hours" He said. "My name is Freddie and you're Samantha?"

"Just Sam" I said.

" Well, it's nice to meet you and no worry if someone hit you, just come to me." He said. I giggled a little. The bell rung.

"W-what class do we have now?" damn, I still stutter!

"Ow, now is lunch, but I gotta go to Carly" he said.

"Who's Carly?" I asked him.

"Carly is a friend of mine, I'll introduce you guys later, I think you'll be good friends."

"Y-yeah, well once again, than you but I'll handle myself. Later". Then I went to the restroom to do my headkerchief, he saw a little bit of my hear…

"Later." He said.

(FREDDIE's POV)

"Later" I said.

Now, I really, really want to know her. I saw a little bit of her hair, she has blond hair. I thought marocains only had Brown or black hair. She is mistyrious. She had a little bruise on her cheek, I feel sorry for her: her first day and know she already get hit? Carly was right, there are racists here. I walked at the cafetaria towards Carly and told her everything what just has happend.

**There ya go! A little bit of Seddie Tell me what ya think! Hate, Like? If you have ideas just tell me! I need at least 5 reviews to make my day and to update a new chapter Follow me on Twitter and I follow back! You can ask me anything! My name at Twitter: LoVeSgJb**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thanks for the reviews, I had a big smile when I read them :D I have free from school till Tuesday, so there is a big chance that I update one or two chapters at one day but I gotta warn you: I have also A LOT of homework to do, like a really big test for French Wednesday and I've gotta read 4 books in one month AND write about it AND talk about it for my oral exam Dutch, French and English. Also, It's almost June, almost exams so I gotta prepare myself. The point is that I'm not gonna update as fast as now and when the exams are done I can get back to update almost every day. **

**Now on to the story, enjoy! **

(CARLY's POV)

OMG, Sam is already getting hit! Freddie just told told me the whole story of what have happend. I really feel sorry for her but also I wanna know her. I look around the cafetaria when I saw Sam, alone, eating her lunch.

"Freddie, there is Sam, alone, we can go to her and you can introducé me to her."

"Sounds good to me."

We went to her table and we arrived, everyone had their eyes on us. Yeah, I'm popular and I'm gonna talk to the new girl! Problems with that?

"Hey Sam, my name is Carly." I introduced myself.

"May we sit here?" Freddie asked her.

"Uhm, yeah, sure." She said.

"Are you sure your okay? I see that the bruise is beginning to heel." He asked worried.

"Freddie, I told you before, I'm fine. Really." She said.

"Why did Pete and Jonah attacked you?" I asked her.

"I don't know, they said that a headkerchief is not allowd here and I told them to leave me alone and then they just attacked me!"

"Those jerks! Lucky Freddie was there."

"Y-yeah, Lucky me." She said shy, I think that she even blushed!

"Well, gotta use the restroom." I said to them.

(FREDDIE's POV)

Carly went to the restroom and here we are, me alone with her, again.

"Is it really not allowd to wear a headkerchief here?" I asked him.

"No, that was just a lie of them to scare you."

"Ow, okay."

"May I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." She said.

"Why is your name Sam and not "Fatiha" or "Samira" or something?" I really want to know that, just curious…

"My mom is an Americain and my dad is a Marocain, muslim, and I don't know, just fix. But I choose to be a muslim, my mom died and I want to be like her. I believe in Allah and I pray and all of those things, so no problem" She smiled to me.

"I'm sorry about your mother, I shoulden't have asked that." Now I just feel guilty of what I've just asked her.

"No, it's okay, really." Then she wanted to take her cup but her hand accidantaly touched mine, she ammidatly took her hand away and I feel…cold…weird.

(SAM's POV)

My hand touched his and it felt…warm. I ammidiatly took my hand away. I blushed. The bell rung.

"Which class do we have now?" I asked him.

"Math."

"Math? Oh no, I'm really bad at it and if I don't have good grades for it, my dad is never gonna give my freedom again!"

"Maybe I could tutor you and at the same time we can get to know each other better. What do you mean with "never my freedom again"?"

"Well, if I have good grades, I can go out with friends, if my grades suck than I have to do my grades up so I can get out with friends."

"I see, it's like "first good grades, than going out" right?"

"Yeah, that's what my dad says all the time!" I smile, finally, someone who understands me!

" But about the tutoring: I uppriciate it, but we'll see how my grades are and actually I can't go out with guys, even if they're just my friends." I asaid to him.

"Really? Why not?"

"Cuz he thinks that he'll be my boyfriend and that I'm gonna date before the age of eighteen."

"I see, well, come on, or else we're late for class".

(CARLY's POV)

(after math class)

The bell rung, school was over.

"Sam, do you wanna hang out at my place?" I ask her.

"No thanks, but I really have to go home. It was fun to know the both of you and Freddie, thanks again, for helping me. I'm gonna think about that tutoring cuz like you see, I'm BAD at it."

"It was also fun to know you too and no problem that you'll think about it. Take your time." Then, Freddie took Sam's chin and looked at her face. I think because he wants to see if the bruise has already gone.

"The bruise is gone, so your father has nothing to worry about." He said to her. I see Sam blush, ooohhh soo cute! I can see those two as a couple in front of my eyes.

"T-thanks, w-well, see you guys tommorow." She said, stuttering. I think Freddie has some kind of effect on her.

"Till tommorow" I said to her.

"Bye, _Samantha_" he said, to tease her. She laughed, and then she went home.

(FREDDIE's POV)

I took her chin once again and luckily, her bruise is gone so her father no needs to ask her questions. What I noticed is that blushed again and stutterd, again. I don't know why, but I feel different with her. Yeah, I don't know too either.

Just to tease her I said:

"Bye, _Samantha_."

(SAM's POV)

Freddie took my chin to check my chin and I think I just melted. I stutterd, again, damn that boy has some affect on me. And that tutoring, I think I'm gonna ask him. But my father, I have to ask him first, I really hope that he can trust me with a guy alone. I hope that Freddie doesn't ask me about my first kiss or boyfriend, cuz I didn't have both. Ah, look at me! I know the guy one day and I already think about my first kiss! Carly seems also nice to me, I hope that we can be good friends, best friends maybe!

First day at school wasn't actually really bad…

**There ya go! Hate, Like? And don't worry, I can update this long weekend…if I have more than 10 reviews! REVIEW! That will make my day! Also, it's past midnight, I tried my best, hope ya like! Follow me on Twitter: LoVeSgJb **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the lovely reviews, I'm happy you love it and LaDyKiLlErZ15, thanks I hope that my test is gonna be good. Pirate in Desguise wants to be my Beta-Reader and I say yes but I have a question for you: what can you do if you're a Beta-Reader? You guys, tell your friends, family, people you know on fanfic, about this story and REVIEW **

**Here's chapter 4, hope you're gonna like :D**

(FREDDIE's POV)

We went to Bushwell Plaza, when we arrived at the apartment of Carly ( I'm always at hers, even when we leave across of each other), she ammidiatly went to Gibby, who's lying sick on the couch. He has a fever, so he coulden't go to school today.

"Hey, Gibby. Are you feeling better?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, a little better, I think that I'm going to school tommorow." He smiled at her.

"You missed something today, dude, there's a new girl at school." I said.

"Yeah, a girl that Freddie is _in love_ with." Carly teased me, I just rolled my eyes and Gibby just looked at me.

"I miss school for one day because of my sickness and now I'm missing all the fun! Who is this girl anyway?" Gibby asked.

"First: I'm not _in love_ with her, I just helped her and second: she's a muslim and she was getting bullied by Pete and Jonah."

"Oke, I don't understand, just tell me everything what happend." Gibby said to me. Ow Gibby…I told him everything of what happend but not the tutoring part. I'm going to talk about that with Carly.

(CARLY's POV)

"Oke Gibby, now that you know everything, rest for a while." I said to him.

"Thanks Carls." He thanked me with that cute smile and cute face and…Woow, wait, did I just say that Gibby is cute? Let's forget what I just said…

"Where's Spencer?" Freddie asked.

"He is for a week in Yakima to take care of granddad." I said.

"I see, Carls, can I talk to you in the studio?" Freddie asked me.

"Uhm sure, Gibby, we'll be right back, if you need anything just call my name."

"No need, I'm gonna take a nap." He said. Oh well, his choice. Me and Freddie went to the iCarly studio.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Do you think that it's a good idea to tutor Sam?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure, but why now? You only know her for a day."

"I know, but that way I can get to know her a little better and she said that she's bad at math and that she will think about the tutoring."

"Ah smart, but where?" I asked him.

"I don't know…the Groovie Smoothie!"

"Ah, a _date_!" I teased him. I just love to tease that boy haha.

"Not a _date_, just to tutor her." He said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say" I laughed.

"Come on, it's time for iCarly." He said.

"Let's do it!"

(SAM's POV)

When I arrived at home, I went to my room to pray **( Muslims have to pray 5 times a day)**

I heard the front door, that's dad coming from work. I went to him.

"Salam, father." **(Salam=hello)**

"Salam, Samantha." He kissed me on my forehead.

"How was your first day at school?"

"It was fine, I made two new friends." I smiled just thinking about them, especially Freddie. I didn't tell that two guys botherd me, because I don't want to make him worried about me.

"That's great! What's their name?" He asked

"Carly and Freddie; they're really nice and Carly asked me if I could hang out with her after school but I said no. My point is that she'll ask it again tomorrow and the question is: Can I hang out with Freddie and Carly tommorow after school at her place?"

I hope he'll say "yes" cuz he's very strikt.

"Well, I see that you really want to go…alright, you have my permission."

"Yes! Thanks dad!" I was so glad that I hugged him.

"Oh, one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"You know that I'm bad at math and Freddie suggested me that he can tutor me. Can he?"

"No, you know the rules: not alone with a boy in a room. Who knows what he'll do than just tutoring?"

"But dad, nothing's gonna happen, only tutoring nothing more!" I hate it when he makes it just a big deal of one little thing!

"No and that's final!" My dad said, angry.

"Pff…fine!" I was beyond mad at him. I went to my room, you know what? Freddie can tutor me behind my dad's back! That way I can prove that "being alone with a guy in one room" can be innocent. I just don't have the money to pay him for the tutoring…I'll figure something out.

(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)

(FREDDIE'S POV)

Me, Carly and Gibby saw Sam. She is wearing a long skirt and a sweater. It's Spring, doesn't she feel warm in those clothes?

"Hey Sam" We said.

"Hey, Freddie, Carly and…"

"This is Gibby. He was sick yesterday so you coulden't meet him. Gibby, this is the new girl Sam that me and Carly talked about."

"Nice to meet you." He said, shaking her hand.

"You too." she smiled.

"Freddie, about the tutoring, I want to but my dad doesn't. So, I'll just do it behind his back.

"Why doesn't he want that I'll tutor you?" What's wrong with a tutor?

"He thinks that if I'm alone with a guy in a room, that more than tutoring is gonna happen…if you know what I mean. But I don't have the money to pay you for the tutoring lessons."

"I understand and you don't have to pay me. You can do something in return later but I don't want money, that's just selfish." I said with a smile. She looked at me with a warm beautiful smile…Wait what am I saying?

"Really? Thanks!" Then out of nowhere, she hugged me, tight. Gibby and Carly just stood there looking at us, with a big smile on their faces. I could smell her sent of vanilla…mmmm vanilla. Then she let me go.

(SAM's POV)

I hugged him and damn his arms feel strong! OMG what am I saying?

"Carly, I can hang out at your place after school, I have permission of my dad."

"That's great!"

"GIBBEHHH" Gibby said. Okay, weird…

"Freddie, when are you gonna tutor me?" I asked.

"What about this weekend, at the Groovie Smoothie."

"Okay, I heard about the Groovie Smoothie. Sounds like a plan."

(AFTER SCHOOL)

(CARLY's POV)

We all went to my place, I was showing the place around while Sam followed me.

"And this is the iCarly studio where we do iCarly." Freddie and Gibby went to Freddie's place to play the XBOX 360 or something like that.

"Nice." She said.

"Sam, don't you feel warm with those clothes on?"

"Yeah, it's killing me! I hate those clothes!"

"Then why are you wearing them?"

"Because my dad doesn't want that I'll wear short skirts or shorts, even if I want it really bad. I just don't have those clothes at home." She said with a sad face.

"Well, tommorow that's gonna change. You can borrow my clothes."

"Really? Thanks, but only at school or outside. Carly, do you mind if I'm 5 minutes alone here, I have to pray. I brought my stuff with me."

"Yeah, no problem." I went to the living room.

(FREDDIE's POV)

Me and Gibby played the XBOX 360 and then we went at Carly's. When we were inside her appartment, Sam wasn't here.

"Where is Sam?" I ask her.

"She's upstairs in the iCarly studio praying." She said.

"Praying?" Me and Gibby asked at the same time.

"Yeah, she is a Muslim so she has to do it 5 times a day. I think she's almost done."

"Alright, I'm gonna check on her."

"But…" Before Carly had a chance to finish her sentence, I was at the studio.

Sam's wearing a long dress, you can only see her feet, hands and face. I sneak behind her, I hope she's not gonna get scared of me. I was behind her and placed my hands on her stomach, holding her. I'm doing this just to annoy her and to see what her reaction is gonna be. Nothing, she keeps praying and whispering things. So, I took her hands in mine and placed my head on her shoulder. Now she reacts, she stops praying and she's just standing still. I smelled again that sent of vanilla…

"You're cute when you pray." I whisperd in her ear. I'm not a bastard who's gonna use her, I just wanna see what her reaction would be. I did mean about the cuteness. She's blushing, hard.

"W-what are you doing here?" She stutterd. I placed my hands again on her stomach and just hold her.

"Nothing, just checking on you and holding you." I whisperd in her ear.

"Y-you feel warm." Then she turned around but slipped at her dress (the dress is till the ground). One hand of mine went to her back and my other hand took hers so she wouldn't fall but…

Our faces were 2 inches apart…

**This was chapter 4! I really want like 15 reviews or more so PLEASE tell your friends and family about this story. I really want that my story is gonna be a succes, so help me. It took me 3 hours to think about this chapter and to write it. It was all worth it ;)**

** REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey word of fanfiction! THANKS for the reviews :D For those who are wondering how many chapters this story will have: I don't know, I'm still planning it and I'm not sure. Chapter 6 is gonna come soon, not tommorow, but soon. Forgot to tell you: I don't own iCarly:( Sorry, if my English is bad…**

**Enjoy chapter 5 :D**

(SAM's POV)

We were so close, I can even feel his breathe on my lips. My whole body is getting warm because we're standing like this, him holding me. His eyes…they're so brown, brown as chocolate. We're looking at each others eyes, neither of us saying anyting. This is just an akward position.

"You okay? You almost fell because of your dress." He said worried.

"I-I'm fine, y-you can release me now." I said shy. Damn, the stutter!

"Ow, yeah sure, sorry." He released me and here we are again, neither of us talking, just looking at the ground. This time I began to talk, to forget this akward moment.

"Uhm, when is the tutoring at the Groovie Smoothie and at what time?"

"This Saturday, 2 p.m. Is that a good day and time for you?" He asked.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll tell my dad that I'm gonna stay at Carly that moment."

"Cool." Again, the silent. I really don't know what to say.

"Well, I'd better go home now, see ya tommorow Freddie."

"Okay, bye."

I went downstaires and Carly asked me something but I didn't let her finish because I was already gone. Jezus, I still feel warm because of that akward moment.

(FREDDIE's POV)

We were so close that I could even smell her sent again, she just smells so good! I looked at her beautiful, crystal blue eyes…never tought that she had blue eyes, until now. I wanted to stay like this forever, me holding her. It just feels…right.

I need to say something to forget this akward position.

"You okay? You almost fell because of your dress." I said, worried.

"I-I'm fine, y-you can release me now." She stutterd, I think it's cute when she stutters. I'm still holding her..

"Ow, yeah sure, sorry." I released her and here we are again, akward, just staring at the ground.

"Uhm, when is the tutoring at the Groovie Smoothie and at what time?" She asked.

"This Saturday, 2 p.m. Is that a good day and time for you?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll tell my dad that I'm gonna stay at Carly that moment."

"Cool." Again, the silent. When is this akward moment gonna end?

"Well, I'd better go home now, see ya tommorow Freddie."

"Okay, bye."

She was gone, really I wished that she stayed a little longer. She is the first girl where I feel different with. I went downstaires to found Carly staring at me with a questionable face.

"What happend in the studio between you and Sam?" She asked.

"Nothing and where is Gibby?" I asked, just to change the subject.

"He already went home and don't you change the subject. I just saw Sam go home and not with a normal face, her cheeks were red! Really Freddie, what did you do?"

"Nothing, we just talked and just forget about it. Nothing happend."

"Fine, but I'm gonna find out someday!" I rolled my eyes

"Whatever, I'm going home."

(NEXT DAY AT CARLY's)

(CARLY's POV)

"Good morning Sam."

"Good morning. I told my dad that I'll walk with you to school today, but I didn't tell him about the clothing thing."

"No worries, it's gonna be hot today so ya ready?"

"Sure, change me girl!"

I curled her hair and did her make up: only some mascara and foundation. I let her wear a short skirt and a T-shirt and ballerinas.

"So, why can't Muslims wear short skirts or shorts or something like that?"

"They CAN, but my dad doesn't want to. There are girls who can wear that, just like my cousin. I can't because my dad is strikt. How do I look?"

"See for yourself."

She looked in the mirror and she had a big smile on her face.

"I look…I look…incredible. Thanks."

"No problem, maybe you can get some more attention from the guys and maybe even _Freddie._" I teased her.

"Pchh, shut up!"

"Haha, just messin with ya."

"Come on, we gotta go to school." She said.

"Lets go."

(AT SCHOOL)

(FREDDIE's POV)

I'm at my locker with Gibby, waiting for Carly and Sam. But where are they? Even Gibby is here earlier than them and trust me, Gibby can be late for 2 hours!

"Gibby, have you seen Carly or Sam?"

"No, that's weird, even I'm earlier here. Look, Freddie, there comes Pete and Jonah."

I turned around and yep, they're coming towards us. Pete and Jonah look at me like they want to get revenge on me, I can see it in their eyes but Pete wants more.

"Ugh, what do they want?" I asked Gibby annoyed. Really, wasn't I clear that day?

"Hey, Benson, changed your mind about being our friend again?" Pete asked me.

"I thought that you didn't want it."

"True, but I've been thinking about it and it's that Puckett's girl fault that I said cuz, well, you hit me for her. Are you done with defending your little girlfriend?" Pete asked me annoyed.

"She's not my girlfriend and wasn't I clear that day? I DON'T wanna be friends with guys who hits girls!" Gibby and Jonah were just watching the show.

Then out of nowhere, Pete slammed me against the lockers.

"Really Benson, do you know what I want to do with that Muslim girl to get back at ya, huh?"

"Why do you want to get back at me?"

"Because you punched me that day jerk! I want to do bad things to that girl just to get you back. Bet that she looks hot _without_ any clothes on. I wanna touch her all over, kiss her and maybe even-" He coulden't finish his sentence because I punched him with my fist against his nose. I pulled him by his shirt and slammed him against the lockers, the whole school was looking at us. Now I notice that even Carly and Sam were watching us, eyes wide open. Since when did they arrive? Now, where was I?

"You listen, Pete, NOBODY is gonna touch her when I'm around. You don't mess with my friends! And even if you dare to do so, you're gonna regret it!" I threatend. I really want to kill this guy! One hand went to his troat.

"Freddie, release Pete! He's just a jerk, don't listen of what he says!" Sam said.

"But, he wants to do things to you that you don't want."

"I know and he's not gonna, now release!"

To my defens, I released him. I gave him a bleeding nose, he run with Jonah as a little girl to the restroom.

"Okay okay, show is over everyone. Go where you have to be." Carly said.

"I'll leave you and Freddie alone. Come on Gibby."

"But I wanna stay." Gibby said as a crying little girl.

"Gibby!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

(SAM's POV)

What I just have seen, that just coulden't be real. Freddie was fighting Pete to defend me. He was boiling when Pete said of what he wanted to do to me.

"I'm sorry that you have to see that." He said.

"Don't worry, it was fun to see that." I smiled. I came to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for defending me, I really appriciate it. Nobody has ever done that to me." I whisperd in his ear and I kissed his cheek.

"Uhm, you're welcome. You look nice ."

"Thanks." Again that akward moment, just like in the studio.

"Well, we gotta go to class."

"Lets, go."

(AFTER SCHOOL)

I was on my way at home, still thinking about what happend between Freddie and Pete. It's really special of what Freddie did for me. I already changed my clothes and took away my make-up in the restroom at school. My first tutoring with Freddie is tommorow in the afternoon and I'm pretty nervous just to think about it.

"Dad, can I stay at Carly tommorow? We can do homeword togheter." I said.

"Sure, but at what time?" He asked.

"2 p.m." I said.

"Oke but be home at least at six."

"Okay, thanks."

Now I gotta call Carly.

"_Hello?" _

"Carly, it's me Sam. I am calling you to say that if my father asks something to you tommorow, just say that we're doing homework togheter."

"_Okay, but why?"_

"Because that time I'm at the Groovie Smoothie with Freddie and dad doesn't know that."

"_Okay, no problem, see ya Monday."_

"Thanks, see ya Monday. Bye."

"_Bye."_

**That was chapter 5! In chapter 6 comes the tutoring and maybe just more than tutoring :p REVIEW and tell me guys what ya think of this chapter and what will happen next. (Sorry if my English is bad.) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6: AUTHOR's NOTE READ!

** Authors Note: VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I'm sorry that you guys think that this is a chapter, the next comes soon BUT this is very important to read! I want to make things clear! I've got a review from someone who says that Muslims must wear clothes which cover their full body: TRUE**

**Someone else said to me that Muslims also can wear shorts, T-shirts,…**

**Well that depends on how your parents are. I am a Muslim too and my principal language is Arabic but I on the other can't wear shorts or mini skirts. I can wear a T-shirt, but that's because my parents are strikt even when I want to wear it. Other Muslims, like my cousin, can wear shorts or mini skirts because their parents arent that strikt or maybe other reasons. Me, I don't wear a headkerchief and I can choose that. My point is that I know about those things, believe me, I know. In this story, I do it on purpose to let Sam have a strikt parent, you'll see in the next chapters ;) And I also do it on purpose cuz Sam wants to dress this way to get Freddie, but how you dress isn't inportant, the next chapters will make it all clear.**

**I hope that this makes it all clear to all the people out there who thinks that I didn't know this things. Believe me, I DO! But I love you guys and I don't blame you.**

**Keep reading my story! Next chapter comes this weekend! Love ya! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I see that you guys want to know whats gonna happen during tutoring :p here is chapter 7, enjoy en tell me what ya think about it!**

(SAM's POV)

I was getting ready for the tutoring, I'm wearing a red striped shirt, skinny jeans and grey boots. I hid my clothes in my closet (but deep in the closet) so that my dad woulden't find them. Carly gave me these clothes, cuz she didn't want them anymore. I feel a little guilty that I'm doing this behind my dad's back but this way I can prove something. Like that an Americain or Britisch or whatever sort of guy can be nice, not just a Muslim. I'm also wearing these clothes to impress Freddie, okay I admit, I have a little crush on him, JUST A LITTLE! I hope that I'll understand this math thing quikly so we can do something else maybe, not just study. I've never had a crush on someone but OMG! What if he asks me who my first kiss was, that will be soooo imberessing! Okay, chill Puckett, don't think about it. I took my books and went to the Groovie Smoothie.

(FREDDIE's POV)

I was getting ready for the tutoring, I'm wearing a blue striped shirt, jeans and sneakers. I really hope that Sam will understand math fast, cuz I also want to have some time with her without any study. I admit, she is an interesting girl, it makes me proud that she blushes fast when I give her a compliment or just hold her. If I'm with her I feel compeleet, yeah it's difficult to explain. I mean that I didn't even felt this way when I was with Carly, I love Carly but as a sibling. With Sam, it's different. Even I'm confused with myself, ehh I'll understand myself sooner or later. I took my books and I went to the Groovie Smoothie, when I was already in, Sam wasn't here yet. So I took a table and wait, 5 minutes later I see Sam in front of the front door.

(SAM's POV)

I was standing in front of the front door of the Groovie Smoothie, then I saw Freddie.

"Hey, how long are you here?" I asked.

"Hey, just 5 minutes." He said.

"Ah, I thought that you waited longer.'

"Nah, just now. So, ready to get started?"

"Sure." I said.

We were fifteen minutes studying and I was beginning to understand the topic. **(A/N you guys can choose which topic)**

We were busy when a long man was selling donuts on a stick.

"Freddie, want a donut?" He asked.

"No, thanks T-Bo."

Okay, I'm lost, Freddie knows this guy?

"Uhm, who's T-Bo?"

"He's the owner of the Groovie Smoothie." Freddie said.

"That's me! Freddie, you never introduced me to this young lady." T-Bo said.

"T-Bo, this is Sam, she is new here and I'm helping her with her math." Freddie said.

"Nice to meet you and why for God's Sake are you selling donuts on a stick?" I asked him.

"Because it's fun" T-Bo said.

"Well, we don't want any, bye T-Bo!" Freddie said.

"Okay, okay, I understand, I'll leave you guys alone." T-Bo said and he was gone.

"He's weird." I said.

"Always been. So, do you understand it better?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't understand this question."

My hand went to the paper to show him which question that I was talking about but instead of that, my hand brushed against his. Our hands stayed like that for five seconds, his hand over mine and his thumb was making circles around the palm of my hand. I took my hand away, it lasted 5 seconds, to me felt it like ages! We forgot about it and studied for over an hour.

"Finally, we're done! I finally understand it!"

He laughed.

(FREDDIE's POV)

We were studying for an hour but I didn't forget that moment of our hands together. It felt like I want to hold her in my arms forever.

"Finally, we're done! I finally understand it!" She said.

I laughed, that wasn't expected.

"You're not done Princess Puckett, you're far behind so I have to tutor you once a week." I said.

"Okay, sure. Uhm, why did you just call me 'Princess Puckett'?"

Oops, didn't see that coming. It just came up to my mind!

"Uh, I dunno, if you don't like it I-"

"No, no, I like it." She smiled. "Now I have to do something for you, for the tutoring. What do you want me to do?"

"Okay, uhm.. just hang out here and get to know each other better." I said.

"Okay, you can ask me anything." She said.

"I'll ask you something than you'll ask me something."

"Bring it!" She said.

"Okay, my first girlfriend was Valerie, my question to you is: who was your first boyfriend?"

She looked instantly to the ground. Did I say something wrong? I didn't want to make her upset!

"Will you not laugh if I tell you?" She asked quietly, still looking to the ground.

"Of course I will not laugh at you, why would I?"

"Promise me!" She said.

"I promise you!" I said.

" I never had a boyfriend, so no first kiss and I'm damn seventeen!" She said.

Okay, that came out of nowhere…

"Laugh at me all you want, I know I know, I'm too old to not have a first boyfriend and first kiss, I know!" She said madly.

"No, no, stop! I'm not laughing at you, it's really not a big deal!"

"So you think it's not childish that I didn't have got no BF and first kiss?" She asked me.

"Not at all! Come on, we're gonna walk in the park and forget about all this." I suggested.

"Alright." She said.

(SAM's POV)

I was so glad that he said that he'll forget about it. Pff.. I really thought that he would laugh at me. We're just walking and talking and eating an ice-cream. Suddenly, a little girl comes to me.

"I lost my mommy." She said.

I bent down and touched her check. She's, I think, six years old. She has brown hair, brown eyes, a pink skirt and a pink shirt.

"Ooh, sweetie, you lost your mommy? Where did you see her for the last time?" I asked.

Freddie than also bent down.

"Ice cream man. I wanted an ice cream but mommy was on the phone and she didn't want to listen, I lost her when there were a lot of people." She said.

"We're gonna find your mommy."

"You love kids huh?" Freddie whispered at me.

"Yeah, a lot! They're cute" I whispered back.

"Come on kiddo."

"Do you want an ice cream?" Freddie asked her. She just nodded. Freddie bought her a chocolate ice cream when suddenly a woman came towards us.

"Mommy!" The little girl said.

"Thank you so much for finding her! I was worried sick!" She said.

"No problem." Me and Freddie said at the same time.

"You guys would be good parents." She said, then she was gone. I was full read, thinking about the 'good parents' thing.

Freddie also just stared at the ground, thinking.

To forget this awkward moment I said:

"Come on, it's 5 p.m. Let's go to Carls."

"Let's go."

We were on our way to Carls, when I thought about the first kiss thing. It just bothers me, I want it to be special, that's all I ask. We entered Carls appertment.

"Carly?"

"iCarly studio!" She said.

"Well, Freddie, thanks for this great day. I had fun."

"Yeah, me too." He smiled. I coulden't take it any longer. I want to him and crushed my lips against his, the kiss was 7 seconds, he put his hands around while mine goes around his neck. Then I kissed his cheek and went home without a single word…

**Here is chapter 7! Hope ya like, tell me what ya think and what would happen next! I need inspirations! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**I really hope that this chapter was good! :D**


	8. AUTHOR's NOTE IMPORTANT READ!

** THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**Hey everyone,**

**Sinds you guys hate this story, I'm gonna delete it. I'm not really sure if I'm gonna delete it, It's up to you. Some of you guys say that it's a shame of what I wrote, or that parents aren't strict about the hijab thing, that it's haram to kiss a guy, …etc I KNOW THAT! I'm NOT imberessed about our religion, I just thought that you guys would like the kiss thing and other Seddie moments. Clearly, you guys don't wanna understand of what I was been planning on this story. What was my plan? That Freddie will become a Muslim to be with Sam and to marry her. But before that, I have to write some chapters to get to that moment. **

**I'M NOT ASHAMED OR EMBARRASED OF OUR RFELIGION! It really BROKE my heart that you guys would think that! **

**So, review of what ya think. Delete or not? I am maybe gonna write another story in July if I don't continue this one and IF I'm gonna continue it, it will be in July. Because of the exams, stress and bla bla bla school.**

**So from now on I say:**

**Piece out and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, hey! I decided to continue the story because the most of you want to. THANK YOU for your support and reviews! the most of you want me to change it a bit so, I'm gonna. Enjoy and review! Other chapters comes later!**

(SAM's POV)

OMG, I just kissed him! I can't believe I just did that! I feel really bad for A) its haram and B) It's behind my dad's back!

What's my dad gonna say when I tell him? What's Freddie gonna say Monday at school? I'm just gonna apologize and pretend like nothing happened and just move on! I was home and my father wasn't back yet, probably just at work. I went to my room and called Carly.

"Hey, Carly." I said.

"_Hey, weren't you just at my place?"_

"Yeah, but I already left. Anyway, I just wanna say that I'm gonna return your clothes back."

"_Why? I thought you liked it."_

"I do but I only wore it so that Freddie will like me. I feel much better in my own clothes and head kerchief. About that, I lied about what I said. You know that I said that I hate it and all and that my dad is strict. Sorry, I really am."

"_No worries, just don't keep secrets from me anymore. You can tell me anything. Promise?" She asked._

"Promise." I smiled.

"_One more thing Sam, you just said that you wear those clothes to impress Freddie. Do you like him?"_

I thought that she would forget that part.

"Yeah, I like him but don't tell him! I'll tell him myself, besides I can't like him unless he'll become a Muslim."

"_I won't tell him and Sam, you don't have to change yourself just to impress him. If he likes you, he'll like you for who you really are. Just be you!"_

"Oke, thanks for the advice!"

" And did you kiss Freddie like a few moments ago?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"_I saw it and he's right besides sitting there as a rock."_

"Haha, I'm gonna talk to him about that at school."

"_Ok, see ya Monday!"_

"See ya!"

Ok, that happened. Now go to sleep and worry about how I'm gonna talk to him…

(FREDDIE's POV)

What just happened? Sam kissed me and it feels…right? I don't know anymore, I'm really confused right now!

"Earth to Freddie! You sit there as a rock for like ten minutes right now!" Carly said to me.

"Huh? Sorry, just thinking."

"About Sam? About the kiss? About what just happened?"

Ok, how did she know about the kiss?

"Yeah and how do you know about the kiss?"

"Just saw it. Freddie, do you like Sam?"

"To tell the truth: I don't know. The only thing I don't like is that she changes her clothes. I'm perfectly fine with the way she dressed before. But don't tell her that!"

"Of course not and trust me, she'll be the old herself."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. But what did you think about the kiss?" She asked.

"I don't know. For now, I just wanna be friends but I'm afraid we'll get awkward."

"Don't worry; everything is gonna be fine. Just talk to her."

"Thanks Carls."

"No problem."

I hugged her goodbye and went to my apartment.

(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)

(CARLY's POV)

Me and Freddie are at school but we don't see Sam anywhere. Ah, there she is! At her locker.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey" I look between Sam and Freddie but they just look awkwardly at each other. Maybe if I leave, they would talk with each other and it'll be less awkward.

"Well, I'm gonna go to Gibby, I think you two should talk to each other."

(SAM's POV)

I just looked at Freddie while Carly went to Gibby. Neither of us was talking so I thought that I would start. I caused this anyway.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you. I shoulden't have done that."

"Why did you anyways? It's not that I didn't like the kiss but you're a Muslim, isn't it haram?"

"Yes it is and I really am sorry. It seemed good at the time."

"It's okay and I just wanna be friends and pretend like nothing happened."

"Agree. Wait did you really liked the kiss?"

"_Sam._I just said to forget about it."

"Right, right. Sorry."

"Good." He said.

"Fine. Let's go before we miss class."

"Ow yeah, big math test. Are you ready?"

"Yep, ready as it can be!" I said.

**Sorry if it is short! Hope you like the changes I'll do my best to update next week but before I do that:**

**REVIEW and tell me what you guys think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heey guys! Thanks for the reviews! anyway I have some bad news The exames are going to start next week… The point is that I'm not gonna upload for like 3 weeks But after the exams I'm gonna upload further! It's sad that iCarly is coming to an end, I just freaking love that show! Here is another chapter! Enjoy and review!**

(NEXT DAY)

(SAM's POV)

Today I'm gonna get my result from my test. Now I'm heading to my next class: math. Oh joy… I'm getting my test back and my eyes go wide.

"And, how much did you get?" Asked Carly.

"Uh…I…" I was too shocked to say anything.

"Let me see it." Carly took my test and her eyes went wide just like mine.

"Sam…you got an A+! Congrats! I've got a B. You should thank Freddie though."

"Yeah, I will Carls." The lesson went on and I just couldn't wait to go to Freddie and tell him about the good news.

(AFTER MATH)

I went to my locker and I saw Freddie there waiting for us. I immediately ran to him and hugged him.

"I've got an A+! A freaking A+!" I said happily.

"That's great! Congrats!" he said.

"You guys wanna go to the Groovie Smoothie?" Carly asked.

"No thanks, I rather go home, bye." I said.

"Bye." Carly and Freddie said at the same time.

(CARLY's POV)

"Freddie, do you wanna go to the Groovie Smoothie?"

"Sure, I have nothing to do anyway. Too bad that Sam isn't coming."

"Yeah, too bad."

Me and Freddie went to the Groovie Smoothie and we both ordered a Blue Berry Blitz.

"Carls, I've been thinking…Is it bad for someone to change into a Muslim for someone else?"

Well I didn't see that coming.

(FREDDIE's POV)

I just asked Carly about being a Muslim. I was thinking about that for a long time and it's the first time that I really am in love.

"Well yeah, I guess. If you really like that person, but you have also except the rules and really believe in God. Otherwise, it would not work out." She said.

"I know, I know. But I really, really like her."

"Is this about Sam?" She asked. Okay, I've got to tell her the truth, I'm just a terrible liar.

"Busted."

"I knew it! I knew it all this time and you were just denying it!" She said.

"Well, I wasn't sure about my feelings." I said.

"I saw it immediately! But Freddie, that's really sweet of you, but why do you wanna be a Muslim?" she asked.

"Because it's an interesting religion and it's the only way so that I can be with Sam." I said.

"You're a nice guy Freddie. But you have to talk to her first before you can really do this." She said.

"You're right. Do you have her address?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that way I can go to her house tomorrow and talk to her."

"Okay, but go there between noon and six, that's when her dad works."

"Okay, Thanks Carls."

(NEXT DAY)

(SAM's POV)

It's noon and my dad is at work today, I couldn't g o at Carls, too much homework. The doorbell rings, who can that be, not the neighbors.

I opened the door and I saw…Freddie?

"Freddie? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to talk to you." He said.

"And that couldn't wait till, I don't know, tomorrow?"

"No, this is really important." He said while sitting on the couch. Now I was interested.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I want to be a Muslim."

I didn't see that coming…

**REVIEW! What did ya like? What did you hate? Please help me to get more than 100 reviews! See you guys after the exams, I love you! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeyy, I'm so sorry for the long wait but the exams are over and I had some time to rest out. Enjoy and review (follow me on Twitter: LoVeSgJb)**

(FREDDIE's POV)

"I want to be a Muslim. Look, I know this came unexpected and all but-"

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because I…I kinda like you and I want be with you but I can't cause well, your religion and I thought that if I become a Muslim that we can be together."

"That's really sweet but-"

"Do you like me?" I asked. I really have to know or else this isn't going to work out.

"Y-yeah but this is wrong."

"No it' not! Not if I become a Muslim."

"We can try but you've to talk with my dad about this."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't want to this behind his back."

"Ok, when?"

"Uhh…not today but this week."

"Cool."

…

(SAM's POV)

He likes me, he likes me, HE LIKES ME! I'm sooo exited but how am I gonna tell my dad about this? I heard the front door open…oh boy, he's home early.

"Freddie, hide! My dad's home early!"

"Where?"

"In my room upstairs, now go!"

"Sorry baby that I'm so early but I was done earlier than I expected."

"No problem dad, but I have to talk with you about something." I want to tell him what I did behind his back because now I feel really guilty.

"About what?"

"About…Lying. When I said that I was going to Carly, I got tutored by a friend and I didn't wear a hidjab and I wore mini skirts and all. But now anymore and I got my grade up." I hope he doesn't get mad.

"First of all, I'm disappointed in you cause you could have say to me that your friend was gonna tutor you and those clothes…I hope you never do it again."

"Promise! And that tutoring, next time I'll tell you."

"who's that friend that tutored you cause I have to thank him that you got your grade up for…"

"Math. He's name is Freddie Benson."

"I've gotta thank this kid." What, no warning? No shouting? No telling me to never be alone with a boy? NOTHING?

"Dad, you do know that he's a guy, non-muslim, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Why don't I get a warning or something?"

"Baby girl, I trust you with them, I just don't trust you with your clothes anymore. You've to win my trust by having you grounded for a week."

"O-okay then." How am I gonna tell him now that I like Freddie and that he wants to be a muslim?

"Well, I'm gonna go to my room, dad."

"Okay."

(FREDDIE's POV)

"Sam, I heard everything, how are we gonna tell your dad now?"

"Next week, when I'm not grounded anymore, I hope he doesn't react hysterically. You can go now, he's in his room working."

"Okay, Sam..I hope we can be together, I really do."

"Me too. Now go and we can talk tomorrow."

"Okay bye." I wanted to hug her but I thought that hand-shaking was better. Now just have to wait till next week to be together…I hope.

**There it is! Thanks for the lovely reviews but it would be better if you guys would review for this chapter Thursday I know my results of my exams and I get to know if I passed to the next grade or not :s Follow me on Twitter: LoVeSgJb**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, thanks for the reviews but please I want at least 7 reviews more, thnxx! I've passed my tests and I've got an A! that means that I'll go to the next grade! This one is short, sorry! Ow I forgot to say: I don't own iCarly and REVIEW! :D **

(CARLY's POV)

I'm freaking out here! The whole weekend I didn't hear from Freddie or Sam! I spend the weekend with Gibby, I've gotta admit that puberty did him good, and his hair and the way he talks and…ow stop it Carly, he's never gonna like you back! Now back to Freddie and Sam, I tried to call them and text but they didn't answer and nobody was home at the Bensons! Just then Fredde walks in like nothing happened!

"Ola, Carly"

"Ola, Ola, OLA! You didn't text me or call me and you weren't even home the whole weekend! Talk mister! You have a whole explanation to do!"

"Okay, okay, relax! Listen, I didn't text you or call you back because I wanted to be alone to think."

"Well, you could've told me. And why weren't you home?"

"I was home, but I didn't want to be disturb. Sorry that I didn't say anything."

"It's okay, what did you want to think off?" I was like really curious.

"Jeez, is this Ask 20 Questions or something?"

"Haha, noo but seriously tell me."

"I've been thinking about how to tell Mr Puckett that I like his daughter and that I want to be a Muslim. Because he trusts her with non-Muslims but-

"Well that's a good thing-"

"Wait you didn't let me finish, that means that he thinks that Sam will not fall in love with non-Muslims, which I am! Now I'm worried that he'll be mad or something."

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. But why didn't Sam called me back or texted me back?"

"She is grounded."

"For what?"

"She told her dad what she did with her clothes etc."

"Ouwchh"

"Yeahh,.." He said. "Well I'm going back home or to Gibby, where is he?"

"To the PearStore to buy something."

"I'm going there ow and Carls, You and Gib look cute togheter."

"Shushh!" How did he know that I like him? Or maybe he doesn't know and wants to fool me.

"Haha, just teasing, I'm out."

"Bye."

**Sorry for the shortness, I just have to plan this out and maybe in the weekend there is a new and longer chapter. Follow me on Twitter: LoVeSgJb**

**Thanks for the ones who followed me and send me the lovely Tweets **

**Review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heeyy, I'm soooo sorry that I update late but I was operated Friday, so I was a few days sick (and still am) but here is the next chapter! :D Thanks for the reviews! Read and review! Enjoy!**

(SAM's POV)

The week have already passed and me and Freddie are now in my room discussing on how we're gonna tell my dad that we want to be together. I really hope that he wont get mad at me or something. There is 1 thing that I'm sure of, while I thought about me and Freddie when I was grounded: I'm really, really in love with him.

And you know me: I never had a boyfriend and this kind of feeling is new to me. Who knows that he's "the one". Oke, that's crap but still cute.

"And then I say that I want to be a Muslim." He said.

"Huh, what?" I say

"Did you even hear a single word that I just said?"

"Uhm, no sorry, I was thinking about something else." I said.

"About what?" He asked. Crap, I didn't want him to ask that. Truth or lie? I pick truth, a relationship begins with honesty and trust…I think. Yeah, I must be right.

"About…us." I said shyly.

"Everything is going to be alright between us, don't worry." He said.

"Huh, yeah." Cleary; he didn't get what I was thinking about us, about my love to him. I say it one day, the right day. If that's gonna come. I heard the car of my dad, so that means he's home.

"Come on, my dad's home." He sighed.

"Lets do this."

(FREDDIE's POV)

I'm like really nervous! What if he doesn't except me? What if he gets mad? What if he's even going to forbid us of being friends? So many questions!

"Hello dad." Sam said.

"Hello sir Puckett."

"Hello Freddie, what brings you here?"

"Uh, we want to talk to you about something, if we can." I said.

"Sure, about what?" He asked.

"About us." Sam said.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Well I like Sam and I want to be a Muslim to be with her."

"And I like him, I teach him everything: The Koran, praying, everything! We just want your permission to be together."

"You know what, Samantha, tell me how this happened all of a sudden. The last time you talked about Freddie is that he was tutoring. I want the whole story and the truth." He said.

"That tutoring was the truth and a part of a story. Look-"

"I'll tell him what happened." I said. 'Look sir, It all happened the first day at school…" I told everything. The fighting, the tutoring, touching (hugs and that stuff, not more), the kissing, everything.

(SAM's POV)

Freddie just told everything. Like EVERYTHING, every single detail. I didn't even say a single word.

"And? What do you think?" I asked.

"Well, if you really like each other and Freddie wants to be a Muslim and really likes you, then you have my permission." He smiled while my eyes grew wide.

"R-really?" I said.

"Really" he said.

"Awesome, thanks sir."

"BUT, Freddie if you crush my little girl's heart, then you can even forget of being friends with her again."

"DAD!" I said. How could he even say that?

"Nah, it's cool Sam and of course. I will not break her heart."

"And there is one rule: you may kiss her, touch her WITH clothes on but NO sex!" he said.

"DAD!" I said again. I blushed madly. When is he ever going to stop?

"Of course not sir." Freddie said.

"Okay, then I wish you both good luck on your relationship, I trust you both on this. I'll leave you alone, Samantha, I'm going to your aunt okay?"

"Okay, thanks dad." I went to him and hugged him.

"No problem baby. Ow and Freddie, welcome to the family.

"Thanks." Then he left.

(FREDDIE's POV)

To my surprise, it went well. She has a cool dad.

"So I guess that we're togheter."

"Uhuh." She said happily. I went to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"So, first date this Saturday?"

"yep." She smiled. "and bring me to something great!'

'Pini's? They have great lasagna." I said.

"Awesome! Wait, there is just one problem: everyone knows about our relationship but one person and that is…"

"MY MOM!"

Will this drama never end? I just want to date her!

**Tadaa hope you liked it! Reviews make my day **


End file.
